Telepathy
How I use my TP Everyone is a psychic, whether they believe it or not. Anyone can do psi, but only those with the knowledge and will can control it. Have you every said the same thing at the same times as another person does, without any reason why? Have you had a song stuck in your head for no reason, then later someone else starts singing or humming the same song? This is a form of telepathy: reading other people's thoughts, even from a distance. To develop this is not easy, but it will come with patience and practice. Below are a few methods of working telepathy. METHOD ONE Stare at someone, not letting them know you are doing this, and clear your mind. Try to push out all thoughts and emotions, or simply visualize a black wall. The first thing you see, feel or think may be the thoughts of that person. Keep doing this for some time, then try it on someone you know. Ask them what it was they were thinking about. METHOD TWO Lay down and close your eyes. Visualize someone you know, not where they are or what they are doing, just them. Imagine their third eye (the third eye is in the lower center part of the forehead, just above and between the eyes) open up and visualize yourself traveling into that third eye. At that point, blank your mind and let the thoughts, feelings and visualizations take over. This is one of the best methods. Of crosss it can be used in adark way but itcan be converted to a postive one positive.You can place thoughts, feelings, and hallucinations into someones's mind. It takes quite some time to master this, but it can become a very easy yet powerful tool. Telepathy can be used to find things out or place thoughts into someone's mind. evil people would use it to curse and control people, while "Good people" use it to heal and comfort people. There are many other ways of using Telepathy, but what i have shown above is the easiest and most effective. RV and TP exercise This is an exercise that I created to practice with my friend aboot *counts* almost 3 weeks ago when I realised she had a natural gift of telepathy with me because of the “friendship” bond*. This bond makes it very easy for her to pick up on wot I’m thinking. As you can see the name of this exercise indicates it combines RV (Remote Viewing) and TP (telepathy). For this exercise you need another person, preferably a very close friend or family member who is open minded or interested in Psi if you want to have a higher rate of succession. Once you’ve found someone to practice with decide which one of you is going to be the Sender and who’s going to be the Receiver (See the Brief explanation of TP for details) Stand infront of each other around a metre or so apart. You may sit down cross-legged if you wish. Have the person who is the Sender to put their hands behind their back and think of a number from 1-10. Now both of you adjust your breathing.. (See ‘Breathing “Requirements”’ for a guide on how). Once you have done this get the Sender to show that number they chose by holding up their fingers, since they are behind their back. Sender’s job is to think of the number “say” it in their mind every now and again but not repetitive as this can muddle the message. So just once every now and again very, VERY clearly. The Receiver’s job is to keep their mind blank and open… They have to try and turn their minds view to see behind their friends back (hence the RV part). When they see how many fingers are up and a number comes into their mind they have to “weigh” it to make sure it is the right one. They can do this by sensing their friend (or family members) “energy” how you know them. That is why you need to have the “friendship” or love bond**. Then just see how you go recording your result as you go after you feel that it’s the right number. It may take a lil practice but is very effective :) *The friendship bond is a bond that exists between most very close friends. And explanation for how you can know wot they’re thinking and finish their sentences and stuff. **A love bond is basically the same as a friendship bond but between family members usually or a person you love. But for it being with another person you love it has to be both ways to work." Category:General Abilities